the worth of immortality
by Raditzash
Summary: on namic vegeta becomes immortal and slowly makes goku his obedient pet.


"grant me immortality!" vegeta exclaimed as he threw dende onto the ground. The young namakian complied speaking in his native tongue to porunga. In an instant vegeta was surrounded by light. As soon as it was over frieza appeared shocked and angry. Vegeta turned around and smirked at his former captor. Frieza was the first to move as he lunged towards vegeta. Frieza only lasted 4 minutes before he dropped down dead. Vegeta turned to face the three shocked weaklings. They backed away as he stalked forward.

Goku is still floating in the regeneration tank unaware what is going on outside the ship. Krillan lay dead as dende is fleeing and gohan struggles as his head is being crushed by vegeta's foot. "don't worry kid I won't kill you yet not until your father shows his worthless face," vegeta said confidently, "but first about that I have to deal with thee namic child." Vegeta blasted dende before gohan could protest. "now tell me you had an earth woman travel with you. Where could I find her exactly?" vegeta said smoothly.

"I'll never tell you where she is." gohan exclimed. " pity I can already sense her," vegeta replied. Vegeta roughly grabbed gohan and flew away leaving the three corpses. As vegeta landed Bulma's fear was obvious in her face and trembling body. "what are you going to do to me," bulma fearfully said. Vegeta ignored the question and slowly walked foward.

"I'm sorry...b-but I'm taken," bulma fearfully continued. "you women are idiots always thinking your worth it all but I wouldn't dot that to a whore like you. Even in your dream would that ever happen," vegeta coldly said making bulma tear up. Vegeta said nothing else as he obliterated her ignoring it when gohan yelled her name out as they flew off.'now kakarot all i need is your son and worthless friends on earth and you will have no one left but me to cry on. You will be my obedient pet at my feet soon,' vegeta thought to himself.

Goku searched frantically for krillan since he could not sense his power had just finished healing when he noticed the disappearance of everyone. He soon found what left of his fresh corpse. Goku began to tear as he followed vegeta's power level and saw the corpse of bulma. 'only vegeta and gohan are alive and I know gohan would never do this,' goku thought. When he found vegeta he saw his son struggle in vegeta's grip an energy ball aimed for his head.

In a matter of seconds before he could move his only son was dead. Goku fell on his knees and cried seeing a he could no longer fight the tears vegeta had also destroyed gohan's body so he could not hold his son one more time. Vegeta walked up to goku smirking at his weakness but was heartbroken on the inside for hurting the younger sayian so. "kakarot pleadge yourself to be so yourself to me so your other friends don't suffer the same fate," vegeta said. "fine...but please no more killing," the younger saiyan said in tears. Vegeta smirked and turned and began to walk tin the opposite direction. Leaving goku to grieve for a few more minutes.

**This was ooc obviously because vegeta was admitting a high power level. Goku knew he couldn't fight vegeta and wasn't going to risk the earth and his friends. Also if you know me I don't do B/V and I will only do it if my close friends want me to LDeathnote3 is the only friend I will ever even cosider writing a B/V and/or G/CC for. Tomorrow I'm writing a halloween special multi chapter story it's kinda like the darkness of blood but with the devil. k well I'm having a contest but can anyone in the coments tell me how and um the category is any and I promise not to get pissed if it is a b/v or G/CC but I will disqualify it if it sucks. Ok the catagory is hard to explain. Ok one character captures another one and hypnotizes them or turns them into a slave. The other one falls in love because the hypnosis or Stockholm syndrome. **

**First place: shout out, one shot about what ever you want, Multi chapter story about whatever you want and, my phone number (only text me please) **

**Second place:****shout out, one shot about what ever you want, Multi chapter story about whatever you want**

**Third place:********shout out, one shot about what ever you want,**

**participants************:shout out**


End file.
